


Trailing Behind

by xxELF21xx



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Jingai-san no Yome Mentions, M/M, My 100th work on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Kuroba Kaito is having a Moment - he can't breathe.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Trailing Behind

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day! i'm celebrating my 100th work on ao3 with this fic~

'What...is _that?_ Kaito's voice comes out unbelievably stable, considering a giant weight is crushing his lungs and threatening to squeeze his skull into juice. He hears Shinichi laugh delightedly, as if the jerk was watching an entertaining Shakespeare reenactment with all the horny era-appropriated jokes included, imagining the dumb detective to have bright, anime-sparkly eyes. 

The laughter doesn't die down, only getting higher in pitch and the man sounding like a dreaded dying seal. Kaito sighs deeply, leaving his fate to become a scary looking hound's chew toy. Hopefully, his brain is big enough that it's got enough liquid to splatter all over Shinichi's stupid Prada velvet suit jacket and stain the Kudo Mansion's custom-tailored Chanel-or-whatever red carpets. He'd truly be at peace knowing the God-forsaken man would be skinned alive into a new carpet by Kudo Yukiko if his own fate was to become a dog's favourite toy. 

'If you're not helping me I am absolutely going to destroy all of your AKB limited edition CDs and breaking them into crisps in front of you, Kudo Shinichi.' That threat is enough to make Shinichi back up and pull the large weight off of him, giving him an over-influx of oxygen that sends him teetering into the Mad Hatter's world of LSD trips. 

It was good to know that Shinichi will forever love AKB more than he does Kaito. 

Meanwhile, the great black Dane sits by Shinichi's side, completely happy and oblivious to Kaito's current acid trip, happily thumping its tail into the ugly carpeted floors. 

'It's a Great Dane pup.' Shinichi grins, scratching its ears and cooing lightly. Utterly disgusting.

I can _see,_ oh so Great Detective.' Kaito huffs, not bothering to sit up or he'd look like he was off cocaine and waiting for the next batch. 'I'm asking what is it doing in your house, attacking me like I was Hinowa Tomari.' 

Shinichi dares to smile sheepishly in reply. 'So?' Kaito prompts, 'what is Kanenogi-san doing here?' 

At the mention of its wrongly given name, the Dane barks. Shinichi does as well, albeit more humans and with _words_ \-- a fatal mistake, in Kaito's eyes (and ears). 

'Hey! His name's not Kanenogi-san! It's Death!'

Holy shit. What the _fuck_ , Kaito wants to wish he just ate too many pot brownies (he knows where to get weed) and this was one of his stone-trips to Stupid Land. 

The pup -- what the hell, why was a puppy so God damned big? That's illegal -- yips, telling Kaito that he isn't, in fact, fucking tripping balls.

Kudo Shinichi literally has death following him around in the shape of a Great black Dane puppy. 

What the _fuck._


End file.
